Angiotension converting enzyme inhibitors not only block the formation of AII, but also inhibit the breakdown on bradykinin, a stimulus to nitric oxide. The purpose of this study is to determine whether nitric oxide contributes to the vasodilatory effects of ACE inhibitors, as measured by forearm blood flow.